


Winter Sunlight

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I'm afraid I have an undiagnosed mental illness.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

The cold, harsh brightness of a winter sunrise streamed between the gaps in the shutters and it seemed that no amount of burying my head under the pillow was going to block out of the obnoxious light that was determined to wake me up and draw me from my bed.

But that wasn’t the only thing that had its mind set upon rousing me. Curse Air Force officers and their fondness for rising with the sun. And damn this particular Colonel for believing that everyone else should awake at the same time as he does.

I open my eyes and glare balefully at him to which he only smiles. My glare sends hardened marines scurrying for safety, how the hell did he become immune to it? He holds out some coffee and smiles at me again. Crap, my two weakness, and, like the master tactician he is, he exploits both ruthlessly. The bastard.

Begrudgingly I smile back and he kisses me before giving me the coffee. I sit up, watching him complete his morning exercises as I drink my bitter nectar. He truly is a wonder to watch and I know for me there is no turning back.

Which, in truth, does worry me a little. A lot. Especially the way that it crept up on me. Perhaps that’s the way insanity starts. Maybe I need to check with Carson, no Heightmeyer. See if I really am going mad.

Now that terrifies me. What if I am going insane? What will happen to Atlantis if I lose my mind? The city will sink. We’ll all going to get sucked to death by the Wraith. We’re all doomed. We’re all going to die.

Oh god, now I’m afraid that I have an undiagnosed mental illness. It’s called love. Or more specifically being in love with Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard.

Suddenly his lips claim mine and all train of thought is derailed as I concentrate on the feel of his mouth against my own. You know what, no matter what happens, even if I do have an undiagnosed mental illness, he’ll love me anyway and that’s all that truly matters.

He’s my comfort, like the sun that warms you and lightens your heart by breaking the darkness of a winter’s day.


End file.
